Não-Amigo
by Surrealpumpkin
Summary: A cena se desenrolava com perfeição no palco, mas Hinata estava preocupada com o tempo em que tudo deveria ocorrer naquela noite. Sasuke teria que interpretar dois papéis, era um trabalho difícil, considerando o tempo que tinha para se trocar entre as cenas de seus personagens, além... Sasuke conseguiria, tinha que acreditar nisso ou estava completamente ferrada.
1. Ato I

Primeira regra, não toque nos ponteiros de seu relógio.Segunda regra, a sua raiva você terá que controlar.E sobretudo, nunca esqueça, aconteça o que acontecer, você nunca deve se apaixonar.Porque para sempre, o grande ponteiro do relógio do seu coração, perfurará a sua pele. Fará explodir o relógio e implodirá os seus ossos e a mecânica do seu coração quebrará novamente.

The three rules, Jack e a mecânica do coração

-Sasukeeeeeeeeee!! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!!!

Sasuke respira fundo, clamando internamente por misericórdia antes de encarar o que todos elegeram como seu melhor amigo, que acabara de passar pela porta do café fazendo a sineta da porta soar estridente, Sasuke tinha sim amigos, só não sentia a necessidade de exibi-los. Não que Sasuke enxergasse no furacão loiro um amigo, longe disso. Mas não conseguia deixar de desejar que Naruto estivesse sempre por perto. Infelizmente, Naruto trazia consigo vários incômodos ao moreno. Nenhum que ele definiria como agradável. Enquanto Naruto se aproximava quase aos saltos, os sintomas tinham início: o miocárdio começava a bater no ritmo de uma bateria em um show de rock, as orelhas começavam a queimar em um tom profundo de rubro, por causa do mal comportamento de suas orelhas, ele começara a manter o cabelo um pouco mais longo; as mãos começavam a suar, a dorzinha engraçada aparecia no estômago e logo depois a pior parte: a vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir. Era assustador. Sasuke não sorria. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso, Narutoinsistia emtentar ser seu amigo, era desconcertante.

\- Pare de agir como um imbecil, Naruto. - Reclamou com falsa irritação enquanto ele se sentava ruidosamente a sua frente.

Sasuke não conseguia ficar irritado quando o outro chamava seu nome com tanta animação. Instigava uma quentura gostosa que subia do estômago para o peito e que lhe relaxava os músculos. Deixou um suspiro imperceptível escapar antes de beber um pouco do café preto puro, sentindo a tensão lhe abandonar. Sasuke já havia desistido de tentar entender as contradições em que vivia com Naruto. Talvez até tivesse perdido alguns neurônios nesse conflito em que vivia.

\- Deixa de ser cuzão, teme. Você fez o meu pedido, não fez? Pelo amor de Kami...

Sasuke empurrou o copo em direção ao loiro, interrompendo o que ele sabia que seria uma hora de escândalo por coisas que só existiam na cabeça dele. A irritação que Naruto lhe causava não estava muito longe da confusão e da sensação de bem-estar que ele trazia. Outro suspiro. Depois de beber um pouco do cappuccino com chocolate e queimar a língua (típico), e reclamar da risada debochada que Sasuke soltou, Naruto começou a narrar os acontecimentos que aconteceram na sua vida desde a última vez que se viram. Sempre que se encontravam era assim, já havia virado uma tradição. A voz do não-amigo subia e descia conforme sua animação, ou com a falta dela. Era delicioso de se ouvir! Sasuke aproveitava esses raros momentos em que o loiro ficava parado em um lugar fixo para observá-lo... Não. Essa não era a palavra certa. Para analisá-lo, desmembrando sua aparência e remontando-a em sua mente, tentando montar o quebra-cabeça que se formara por lá. Por vezes não dava certo, tinha sempre que reorganizar as peças que criava para que se encaixassem com as antigas, ou o contrário. Mas parecia que sempre faltava alguma, e ele tinha receio de nunca conseguir encontrar a perdida. Como resolveria o enigma entre eles, o enigma que Sasuke criara? Ele se culpava por toda a situação, mas também responsabilizava o homem a sua frente. Se ele não possuísse os cabelos tão dourados que pareciam brilhar como uma auréola no sol, ou os olhos tão azuis quanto a turmalina (aquele par de olhos parecia possuir um brilho magnético, talvez fossem da polaridade oposta dos olhos de Sasuke, e por isso a atração! Mais uma peça para adicionar ao quebra-cabeça), e aquelas cicatrizes estranhas nas bochechas lhe davam um charme especial. Sasuke se perguntava se a sensação de correr os dedos sobre elas seria diferente ao correr os dedos pelo restante do rosto, e aquela boca... Sasuke não conhecia palavras para descrevê-la. Homérica talvez se encaixasse, mas ainda sim não parecia correta. Não, não mesmo.

Ah, a quem ele queria enganar? A culpa era somente dele. Sasuke se apaixonara por Naruto. A única pessoa que ele não se cansava de ter por perto, de ouvir a tagarelice, de não ter calmaria ou o controle quando estava por perto. Grande parte das pessoas não via problema nisso, mas Sasuke sim.

Como poderia ter filhos? Crianças eram barulhentas e pareciam alienígenas, de modo que Sasuke não queria tê-las. Então essa não poderia ser uma razão. Por que estava pensando em um futuro que envolvesse Naruto e crianças? Cortou pela raiz tal pensamento. Sasuke não gostava de homens. Rá! Se Mikoto ouvisse seus pensamentos agora lhe daria uma sova com arame farpado, já que fora ela quem arrancara o filho do 'armário' e era o feito de que mais se orgulhava, segundo ela. Não podia nem cogitar dar essa desculpa. Sasuke ainda não encontrara a razão pela qual se refreava, selecionava motivos e logo em seguida os descartava. Eram absurdos demais, ou impertinentes a sua personalidade. Qual poderia ser o cerne da questão?

\- Teme, você ouviu o que eu falei? Teme? Teme! - Naruto estalou os dedos perto da face do moreno, despertando-o de seu transe.

\- O quê? - Sasuke respondeu, sentindo a consciência se assentar de volta ao seu lugar. Sua capacidade de se perder em pensamentos era perturbadora, embora uma dádiva em alguns momentos.

Naruto revirou os olhos azuis e cruzou os braços fortes envoltos pelo casaco preto e laranja, em uma pose que mostrava sua indignação. Sasuke reprimiu um suspiro, lá vinha o falatório. Tentara evitar que nesse dia houvesse um e fracassou.

\- Você ao menos escutou alguma palavra do que eu falei? - Naruto perguntou tentando soar ameaçador, mas só evidenciando o quão inofensivo era.

\- Claro.

Resposta errada. Naruto abriu um sorriso que beirava ao obsceno, Sasuke se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira e uma gota de suor desceu por sua coluna. Estava ferrado.

\- É mesmo, Sasuke? Então, o que foi que eu disse? - O sorriso se alargou, como se seus lábios previssem a vitória em uma guerra considerada perdida.

Sasuke sentia vontade de fazer qualquer coisas para aumentar aquele sorriso. Mas que prazer seria maior do que arrancá-lo do rosto dele? O moreno gostava de brincar com fogo, e esse era o seu problema.

\- Até agora, você me contou com todos os detalhes existentes como a dona Kushina e suas duas irmãs te encorajaram a fazer o teste para o papel principal no musical que vai estrear na primavera no teatro da cidade. No qual, é claro, eu vou estar fazendo o papel do vilão. - O moreno termina com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios, mas bem visível nos olhos escuros, ao passo que a expressão de Naruto azedava a cada palavra pronunciada.

Sasuke sentia vontade de gargalhar com a reação que obteve, mas se segurou. Afinal, Naruto com certeza o mataria se soubesse que sua melhor amiga compartilhava do seu sangue e que sempre o mantinha atualizado sobre as fofocas da casa Uzumaki. Tinha uma reputação a manter, mas era tão gratificante irritar o outro. Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual não não confessava seus sentimentos. E se a reação de Naruto fosse negativa e acabasse com o relacionamento que tinham? Sasuke sabia que precisava, não. Era mais como uma necessidade absurda ter Naruto em sua vida. Naruto era uma droga e Sasuke estava viciado. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de não tê-lo por perto, não se considerava um cara covarde, mas era exatamente como um que agia.

Naruto bufou, trazendo Sasuke outra vez de volta ao presente. Onde Naruto desconhecia seus sentimentos e continuavam sendo não-amigos não-inseparáveis.

\- Quando vai fazer o teste para o papel? - Sasuke perguntou rapidamente, não queria dar brecha para qualquer reclamação do loiro. Ou que Naruto tivesse tempo para perceber que Sasuke não fazia ideia do que ele falara, se sentira aliviado só por ter acertado o conteúdo da conversa. Não queria dar mais uma chance ao azar.

\- Eu já ia chegar lá! - Naruto se debruçou sobre a mesa animado, quase colando seu rosto ao de Sasuke, fazendo com ele se recostasse na cadeira com a surpresa. - Eu fiz o teste antes de vir para cá e adivinha?

Os dois disseram em conjunto:

\- Eu passei! Você passou! - Naruto afobado e Sasuke surpreso, sentindo uma pontada de orgulho.

\- Parabéns, Naruto. - Sasuke disse sincero.

Após alguns minutos de conversa e comemoração, Sasuke se despediu de Naruto se dirigindo para casa. Os ensaios começariam amanhã ás 8am, já que o último integrante fora enfim escolhido. Hinata deveria estar eufórica por finalmente ter encontrado um parceiro de palco a altura para o papel após semanas rejeitando os que considerava impróprios para contracenar ao seu lado.

Sasuke havia sido sincero com Naruto, estava feliz pela conquista do não-amigo, mas em seu íntimo se encontrava preocupado com a situação. Jáestava se tornando difícil manter a peça pregada pelo destino em segredo convivendo um pouco de cada vez com Naruto, como seria ter que conviver com o loiro todos os dias por horas seguidas durante 9 semanas até a estréia e depois um pouco mais até o final da temporada? E se falhasse em manter a atração em segredo? Pior, e se não quisesse manter o que sentia em segredo?

Sasuke sentiu as amarras do desespero se prenderem aos seus tornozelos como grilhões. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez a atração fosse embora após tanto tempo de convivência quase forçada. Mas e se não fosse e Sasuke quisesse expôr tudo o que guardava e perdesse sua relação com Naruto? Não queria perder a estranha ligação que tinham, seu corpo e mente entravam em um estado de dormência procedido de como ele pensava ser o inferno só de imaginar a possibilidade. Porém, não conseguia frear a animação que assolava seu corpo com a possibilidade de ver e trabalhar com Naruto pelos próximos meses. O turbilhão de sentimentos o sufocava!

O único caminho que via para dar um fim ao caos de sua cabeça era a saída desesperada que Ino sempre dizia funcionar em situações extremas. Com um suspiro resignado ligou para a amiga, sua irmã e Deidara, reservando o restante do dia para compras, filmes de romance e sorvete. Sasuke finalmente chegara ao fundo do poço. E não estava exatamente triste por esse fato.


	2. Ato II - O Pedido

_Só vejo fogo em alguns passos que dê. Posso me perder bem longe, bem longe da minha rua e mesmo que não me atreva a olhar para o sol nem observar o céu bem à minha frente, só vejo fogo._

 _Eu a guiarei para fora da sua cabeça, eu serei os seus óculos e você será o meu fósforo._

 _Preciso lhe confessar uma coisa... Eu consigo ouvi-lo, mas nunca conseguiria reconhecê-lo mesmo que estivesse entre dois velhinhos._

 _Vamos nos roçar um no outro até queimar o esqueleto e o relógio do meu coração. À meia-noite em ponto pegaremos fogo. Nem será preciso abrir os olhos._

 _Flamme à lunettes, Jack and the cuckoo-clock heart_

Os dedos de Hinata faziam um carinho relaxante na cabeça de Sasuke, e se alguém focasse a atenção no rosto escondido do moreno contra as pernas da irmã, perceberia que as lágrimas escorriam no mesmo ritmo que o carinho contra o seu cabelo: devagar e de forma contínua, sem intervalo significativo entre elas. Os dois estavam no apartamento que dividiam, enfurnados no quarto dele há horas na mesma posição. Sasuke chorando em silêncio e Hinata o consolando. Ino tinha ido atrás de Naruto no final da peça atrás, querendo explicações. Hinata soltou um suspiro sofrido ao se lembrar da estreia que tanto esperava.

~Horas atrás~

Hinata encarava a namorada com um olhar tão descrente no rosto que tinha medo de que a expressão chocada se fixasse em seu rosto pela eternidade.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério, Ino.

A frase era carregada de uma certeza: era mais que óbvio que Ino tinha falado sério. Hinata tinha essa certeza pela postura que Ino ostentava: o cabelo jogado sobre o ombro, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, o bico nos lábios rosados, e as sobrancelhas franzidas sobre os olhos determinados. Hinata queria que a namorada não estivesse falando sério, não na noite da estreia do musical que tinha escrito, dirigido e planejado cada detalhe para que tudo fosse absolutamente perfeito. Hinata tinha trabalhado duro no último ano para escrever personagens profundos, cenas significativas, melodias e canções para o musical, tinha criado junto com Ino todo o figurino, depois a luta para fazer com que os atores da companhia Uchiha aceitassem os papéis que ela escreveu se inspirando neles, até a procura quase desesperada para encontrar alguém para interpretar Jack ao seu lado. As semanas de ensaio conturbadas e os preparativos para essa noite tinham tomado tudo de si e Ino queria que ela jogasse tudo pela janela para que Sasuke talvez tenha a atitude de se tornar um homem e se declarar para Naruto. Ino tinha ficado louca, maluca! Hinata não atiraria seu trabalho pela janela por uma coisa tão fútil quanto à felicidade de Sasuke. Sasuke, seu irmão gêmeo, a outra metade da sua alma. A pessoa que sempre entendeu o que passava pelo coração e mente de Hinata sem que ela precisasse dizer uma palavra, que segurou a sua mão quando teve que contar aos pais que sentia atração por moças. Sasuke que sempre lhe dava apoio em tudo. Hinata sentiu a indignação escorrer para fora do corpo e os ombros que antes estavam tensos se abaixaram admitindo a derrota. Sasuke valia sim a pena, desde que não estragasse todo o trabalho que Hinata teve.

\- Qual é o seu plano, porquinha? – Hinata mencionou o apelido apenas para trazer a loira um pouco da irritação que sentia.

Ino revirou os olhos azuis, deixando claro sua opinião sobre o apelido.

\- Você vai enrolar isso – pegou uma faixa hospitalar e jogou na direção de Hinata – no pé, qualquer um deles, não faz a menor diferença e fingir que torceu o tornozelo antes de irmos para o teatro. E claro, não podemos esquecer-nos das muletas para parecer mais verdadeiro.

Hinata ficou observado com um pingo de divertimento em meio do oceano de incredulidade que sentia ao ver Ino puxar de trás do sofá um par de muletas e apresentá-las como se fossem o maior prêmio de um gameshow. Em horas como aquela Hinata queria se sentar e rir da loucura da namorada. Ah, Deus. Ino era um presente incrível, mas às vezes agia como um presente grego.

\- Chegando lá, você vai fazer aquela sua coisa de atriz e contar como caiu e torceu o tornozelo. E como seu único substituto na peça é o nosso amado Sasuke, ele não vai ter escolha a não ser interpretar a senhorita Acácia em seu lugar. – Ino dá uma pausa em seu discurso para prender o cabelo em um coque e depois continua com o menor dos sorrisos no rosto: - E com aquela cena linda no final da peça, os dois irão se beijar e Sasuke vai tomar coragem e se declarar para Naruto, eles viverão felizes para sempre e fim da história. Talvez antes do fim eles fiquem trancados no apartamento de vocês, te dando a opção irrecusável de passar mais tempo por aqui, para não ter que ver cenas incríveis de sexo quente e suado, e depois adoção de uma ou duas crianças e aí sim vem o fim da história.

\- Você pensou em tudo, admito. Só tem um problema: Sasuke não tem seios.

Ino bateu palmas e deu pulinhos animados parada no lugar.

\- Aham, ele não tem. Mas, tirando a pouca diferença de altura entre vocês, e a cor dos olhos, vocês dois são idênticos. É apenas um fato lindo que Sasuke tenha aquela aparência meio andrógena e que não seja cheio de músculos.

\- Ino...

Hinata tinha que admitir, o plano era bom. Sasuke sabia todas as suas falas, as músicas, os passos, Tudo e ainda mais. Hinata nunca diria em voz alta, mas escrevera em partes o papel de senhorita Acácia para ele, assim como escrevera partes do papel de Joe, o vilão, para ela mesma. Que droga.

\- Okey, tudo bem. Eu concordo, mas só por essa noite! E se qualquer coisa der errado, a culpa é sua.

Ino deu pulinhos e puxou Hinata para um beijo breve, porém muito apaixonado. Quando se soltaram, Hinata revirou os olhos para a namorada.

\- Eu assumo tudo, juro! Nada vai dar errado, você vai ver!

\- Só tem mais uma coisa para você resolver. – Hinata diz enquanto começa a enrolar a faixa no calcanhar direito.

\- O que é?

\- Você é quem vai contar ao Sasuke que ele vai interpretar a senhorita Acácia esta noite.

Hinata olha para Ino com um sorriso sádico estampado no rosto e a loira revira os olhos em resposta.

A cena se desenrolava com perfeição no palco, mas Hinata estava preocupada com o tempo em que tudo deveria ocorrer naquela noite. Sasuke teria que interpretar dois papéis, era um trabalho difícil, considerando o tempo que tinha para se trocar entre as cenas de seus personagens, além... Sasuke conseguiria, Hinata tinha que acreditar nisso ou estava completamente ferrada. Hinata olhou para o pé enfaixado, considerando se a ideia louca da namorada tinha sido uma boa jogada. Servir de Cupido usando o seu trabalho para unir o não-casal poderia custar a Hinata toda a temporada! Hinata apertou a mão de Ino entre as suas e sussurrou como uma prece: "Tomara que dê certo, tomara que dê certo", infelizmente ou não, Hinata torcia pelo sucesso da estreia da peça. Que Kami a perdoasse.

Hinata observou a forma como Sasuke interpretava Joe, provocando Jack (Naruto) por todo o tempo do colégio. Os períodos eram marcados pelas luzes do palco, que se apagavam toda vez que Jack ia fazer uma mudança significativa entre os anos, Jack se mostrava cada vez mais deprimido e Joe cada vez mais agressivo. Hinata esperava ter trabalhado de forma abrangente a temática do bullyng nesse período do musical. Com a cena encerrada, pediu a Ino para acompanhar Sasuke até o camarim, para ajudá-lo na troca de roupa e maquiagem para interpretar a senhorita Acácia nas cenas seguintes.

No palco, as cenas se desenrolavam com perfeição, desde a cena de fuga de Jack até a viagem de trem e depois a viagem com o senhor animado, Méliès, e por fim chegando ao circo onde está à senhorita Acácia. As cenas seguintes deixaram Hinata apreensiva, Sasuke e Naruto contracenavam da maneira mais incrível. Hinata achava que Naruto criaria problemas por ter que ser par romântico de um cara, mas tudo correu bem. Melhor até do Hinata previra, talvez Ino não estivesse tão errada no final das contas.

Então a hora mais esperada chegou: a morte de Jack após beijar seu primeiro e único amor. E que cena linda havia sido! Hinata observou com lágrimas escorrendo do canto dos olhos enquanto Naruto subia pela escada "feita de flocos de neve" e a peça chegava ao fim. As luzes se apagaram e todo o elenco se juntou em frente ao palco para agradecer e as luzes se acenderam novamente. Uma salva de palmas ensurdecedora se iniciou e durou por cerca de dez minutos, tirando o peso da apreensão dos ombros de Hinata. Tudo tinha dado certo! Hinata começou a pular na coxia, sim, sim, sim!

\- Hina, vem! Os dois foram para o camarim do Suke, vamos. – Ino puxou Hinata pelo braço e as duas correram para a área dos camarins.

Hinata colou os ouvidos a porta e foi logo seguida por Ino.

\- ... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa. – Hinata ouviu os dois dizerem num uníssono.

Ino deu pulinhos no lugar e Hinata lhe deu um tapa, e fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta.

\- Você primeiro. – Sasuke disse.

Hinata revirou os olhos, se aquilo fosse uma declaração mútua como ela pensava, Sasuke era um imbecil por esperar Naruto se declarar primeiro, na opinião de Hinata.

\- Eu, bom... Nossa como é difícil ter que contar coisas assim pro meu melhor amigo! – Naruto começou com a voz nervosa.

Hinata teve um mau pressentimento com as palavras proferidas, Ino pareceu sentir o mesmo quando repetiu as palavras "melhor amigo" de forma inaudível.

\- Desembucha, dobe. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Hinata bufou, o irmão era delicado como coice.

\- Então, err. Porra, lá vai. Eu queria saber se você quer ser o padrinho do meu casamento.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

\- COMO ASSIM CASAMENTO? – Sasuke perguntou para Naruto com um grito e eu perguntei para Ino com um sussurro.

\- Eu sei lá, Hinata. Cala a boca que eu quero escutar o que o imbecil tá falando. – Ino sussurrou de volta com raiva.

\- Casamento ora. Flores, um juiz, testemunhas, uma festa e um bolo.

\- Com quem? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Lembra do Gaara? O cara do café?

\- Não. Desde quando vocês estão juntos e porque eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

\- Sério? Bom, é com o Gaara. Nós estamos juntos tem quase um ano e meio, e você não ficou sabendo por que era pra ser um segredo. Eu nem o apresentei para os meus pais ainda. Nem minhas irmãs sabem disso.

Hinata buscou os olhos da namorada, que porra elas iam fazer?

\- Imaginei que não.

Para Naruto as palavras passaram despercebidas, mas para as duas que estavam com os ouvidos colados na porta o que Sasuke não disse tinha ficado claro: "ou Ino teria me contado".

\- E então? Aceita?

\- Quando é?

\- Algumas semanas depois do fim da temporada.

\- Desculpe, não posso aceitar. Vou estar fora do país.

O ar saiu de dentro dos pulmões de Hinata. Droga.

\- Que merda, Sasuke. Não pode nem fazer um esforço?

\- Eu viria se pudesse Naruto.

\- Deixa pra lá, teme. O que você tinha para me falar, animal?

\- Nada, absolutamente nada.

※Agora※

\- Suke...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça contra as pernas de Hinata, deixando claro que não queria falar daquilo. Hinata soltou um suspiro e respeitou o silêncio do irmão, não havia nada que ela ou Ino podiam fazer naquele momento.


	3. Ato final - As cortinas descem

_"Porque eu não sou de ninguém a não ser seu. (...) Porque eu precisaria da sua permissão? Pele e ossos, eu sou apenas humano."_

 _Calum Scott, If our love is wrong_

Sasuke respirou fundo e _tentou_ acalmar as batidas frenéticas do coração com imagens tranquilas: a mãe o abraçando depois de um pesadelo quando era pequeno; o pai o ajudando a decorar as falas para uma peça no ensino médio enquanto mexiam no motor da sua moto; Itachi e Hinata disputando pelo posto de irmão favorito do moreno. Coisas bobas que faziam o coração de Sasuke inflar e conseguir respirar normalmente em meio a ansiedade. Não conseguia enfiar na cabeça que realmente ia fazer aquilo. E com os amigos botando pilha (além do sermão de Mikoto sobre deixar sua felicidade escapar), a ideia descabida grudara na cabeça feito chiclete. Sasuke tentara a todo custo se dissuadir daquilo, era um erro, ia perder para sempre a companhia de Naruto, iria se sentir péssimo, não teria coragem de dizer nada. Esses eram os argumentos que que usava quando a necessidade de tomar uma atitude era tão forte que a pele formigava e coçava o comichão no couro cabeludo até machucar a ponta dos dedos. Mas no fundo sabia, a decisão estava tomada. Lá no âmago de quem era, Sasuke sabia que se não tentasse, nunca ia se perdoar.

\- Eu não sei se essa roupa tá boa, Ino.

Deu voz a insegurança com a frase proferida. Sasuke estava muito bem vestido, sexy, se ousasse fazer uso de palavras fora do seu vocabulário usual. Seu cabelo estava meio preso em um coque e meio solto por uma fita fina de couro, obra da irmã gêmea. Ino escolhera suas roupas, por isso parecia pronto para uma noite na cidade ou para uma passarela: vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem clara com rasgos estratégicos nos bolsos, coxas e joelhos, uma blusa de mangas longas chumbo, e uma jaqueta escura por cima; nos pés uma timberland preta, pulseiras de couro nos dois pulsos, anéis de prata nos dedos e uma corrente fina no pescoço. Não parecia com ele mesmo e ainda sim, parecia.

\- Não seja idiota, Uchiha. Você está um arraso! Se eu não fosse namorada da sua irmã e gostasse do que você tem entre as pernas, me jogaria em cima de você. - Ino olhou para Sasuke de cima a baixo, demorando a chegar em seus olhos. Sasuke já estava com as orelhas e bochechas rubras a essa altura. Ino achava fofo a capacidade de corar que Sasuke possuía. - Com toda certeza.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, Ino era uma descarada. Hinata apareceu na porta do quarto com as mãos na cintura fina.

\- Sua namorada está me cantando, coloca uma coleira nela. - Sasuke soltou com ironia.

Ino arregalou os olhos com indignação e bufou.

\- Eu estava te elogiando! Não foi uma cantada, Uchiha. - Ela se virou para a namorada e jogou as mãos para cima afobada. - Eu queria que ele se sentisse melhor, e se fosse uma cantada, estaríamos nus.

A última parte ela disse olhando para o melhor amigo. Hinata deu uma gargalhada e abraçou a loira.

\- Você está linda. - Depositou um selinho nos lábios pintados de vermelho. - E deixe seu arsenal para mim, o Suke é muito inocente para ouvir as barbáries que você diz, porquinha.

Ino soltou um risinho e enrolou o rabo de cavalo de Hinata na mão e puxou até que a cabeça da morena se inclinasse, dando um beijo profundo. Sasuke tentou reprimir o sorriso que tentava lhe rasgar o rosto, mas era impossível. A seu ver, as duas formavam um casal estranho: eram extremamente parecidas e tão diferentes como a lua e o sol. Sasuke sempre esperava sentir um aperto no peito, ou inveja do que elas tinham, até mesmo ciúmes tentava sentir; mas era impossível. Elas nunca o deixavam de lado, dobravam a atenção sobre ele e o que sentiam eram tão puro que se sentir de qualquer outra forma faria Sasuke se sentir uma merda.

\- Chega, suas barangas de quinta. Temos um compromisso, e vocês estão nos atrasando! - Deidara bateu palmas e rolou os olhos. - Vem Sas, daqui a pouco essas assanhadas aparecem na sala.

Sasuke seguiu Dei para a sala e se jogou no sofá. Estava nervoso. Na sua cabeça, enumerava tudo o que podia dar errado e uma cena era pior do que a outra.

\- Você tá um gato, Sas.

Abriu um sorriso para a amiga e avaliou rapidamente o vestido de alcinha preto, os corturnos, a jaqueta clara, a gargantilha preta, o cabelo trançado e as argolas prateadas na orelha da loira.

\- Do seu lado eu pareço uma mancha de óleo no oceano. - Brincou galante.

Dei caiu na risada.

\- Cadê o Ita? - Hinata e Ino perguntaram.

Hinata vestia um macacão jeans curto com moletom branco de capuz, rabo de cavalo alto e argolas, além de um all star branco de cano médio nos pés. Seu visual contrastava com o de Ino, que vestia uma calça jeans escura de cintura alta, uma camiseta preta do Black Sabath, uma corrente fina no pescoço e botas de salto baixo. Sasuke achava engraçado o modo como Hina optava por roupas casuais fora do trabalho ou de algum evento importante, parecendo mais nova do que realmente era. Iria sentir saudade das três, o peito apertava só de pensar no período que ficariam separados.

\- Tá no carro, esperando a gente. Imagina o que ele não vai dizer quando descobrir o por quê estamos demorando. - Sorriu maligna.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e correu para a porta, com Ino em seu encalço.

\- Isso foi maldade.

\- Eu sei, vamos.

Antes de fechar a porta, pegou o cachecol pendurado perto da porta.

s-s-s

A noite estava divertida, volta e meia Sasuke girava o canudo no copo de milkshake. Ino tinha levado Naruto atrás deles com a desculpa de que aquela era uma despedida para o tempo em que o moreno passaria fora. Uma desculpa extremamente conveniente, mas não era mentira. Itachi, Hinata e Sasuke estavam sentados na mesa, longe da jukebox e da pista de dança, onde os três loiros davam um show ao som de Cher.

\- Realmente gostamos deles? - Hinata perguntou com a voz divertida.

Itachi mastigou a batata que tinha acabado de passar no katchup e depois mergulhado no milkshake de chocolate antes de responder.

\- Nós os amamos. Eu acho. Vale realmente a pena? Eles são loucos! - Hinata deu risada e beliscou Itachi.- Belisca a mãe, pirralha. O pai vai perder a cabeça quando ver qual é o nosso tipo.

\- Loiros? - Ergui a sobrancelha.

\- Não, animal. Loucos esquizofrênicos com síndrome da minhoca.

Os três Uchihas caíram na gargalhada.

\- Vou sentir falta de vocês. - Sasuke soltou com um suspiro.

Itachi ficou sério e Hinata bufou.

\- Você vai mesmo?

\- Vou. Preciso ficar um tempo longe. Vocês estão enrolando demais a mãe, tenho que fugir antes que ela mire aqueles olhos casamenteiros em mim. - Sasuke respondeu fazendo troça.

\- Já sabe quando volta? - Hinata perguntou dessa vez.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso pequeno para a irmã e deu de ombros.

\- Vai depender dele.

\- Sas... - Itachi começou.

\- Eu sei o que parece, Ita. Juro que sei. O plano original é ficar tempo o suficiente para a temporada da peça no teatro da cidade, em Tókyo. Se não der certo com ele, vou rodar com o elenco pelo país, e se até lá eu não conseguir voltar, vou na turnê pelo resto da Ásia e Europa. - Respondeu com um aceno. - Aqui tem coisa demais, Ita. Não tem um canto dessa cidade que eu não tenha estado com ele. Fomos ao parque, andamos pela linha de trem, alimentamos os patos, trabalho voluntário, tudo. Aqui tem lembranças demais, motivos demais do que eu deveria ter feito a mais de um ano e meio atrás.

A mistura de sentimentos no olho de Itachi dizia a Sasuke tudo o que ele precisava saber: ele entendia, e o apoiava. Sasuke não poderia pedir por mais. Até olhar nos olhos de Hinata. Raiva, aceitação e saudade se misturavam em um turbilhão nos olhos escuros. Como Sasuke sequer conseguia pensar em ficar longe dela? Eles eram gêmeos! Compartilharam o útero, o berço, os brinquedos, a vocação, até mesmo aInoeles dividiam. Como Sasuke tinha a audácia de largá-la como se fosse menos que sua metade?

\- Eu vou voltar, Hina.

\- Não vai ser a mesma coisa, seu imbecil egoísta.

\- Quem mesmo é o mais velho de nós dois? - Sasuke brincou.

\- Eu sou a mais velha. Cala a boca. Se você não voltar em dois meses, Sasuke Madara Uchiha, eu vou atrás de você. - Hinata ameaçou com um brilho maligno no olhar.

Sasuke reprimiu a risada.

\- Hai, hai. - Respondeu coçando a bochecha.

Estava fodido.

s-s-s

Ino e Hinata já tinham subido para o apartamento e Sasuke continuou no carro com Itachi, Deidara e Naruto, para deixar o loiro em casa. Os dois loiros soltavam a voz com U2 tocando nas caixas de som do carro e Sasuke guardou aquela lembrança na memória. Reprimiu a vontade de suspirar. Sentado do lado de Naruto no banco de trás, conseguia sentir perfeitamente o perfume de Naruto: verão e alecrim, coisas boas e possibilidades. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, gravando o cheiro na memória. Só por precaução. Estacionaram em frente o prédio do loiro alguns minutos depois.

\- Eu vou com você até seu apartamento. Me espera aqui, Tachi.

Sasuke desceu do carro e caminhou em silêncio com Naruto até o elevador. Lá dentro, as mãos suavam e o coração batia acelerado. O sentimento de que tudo iria terminar ali, naquele prédio na madrugada, deixava Sasuke a beira do pânico. Era o cenário perfeito: na calada da noite, sem viv'alma como testemunha. Desceram do elevador e pararam na porta do apartamento de Naruto.

\- Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, então fica quieto e escuta. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Não sei quando aconteceu, mas faz tempo, Naruto. Eu amo você. Amo o jeito como sorri, como se o mundo fosse acabar e você não pudesse esperar virar uma caveira para poder exibir sua arcada dentária. Amo o seu cheiro de liberdade, e como minha barriga faz uma coisa esquisita quando você tá perto. Amo como você insiste em ser meu amigo mesmo que eu insista que vocênão podeser meu amigo. Eu não quero ser seu amigo. Eu quero amar você, quero amar você como o mar ama a praia e a lua ama o céu estrelado. Quero te amar como o Itachi ama batata frita com ketchup e milkshake de chocolate. Quero te amar de um jeito que eu possa brilhar sozinho, mas que quando eu estiver com você, brilhar mais que uma supernova.

Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Sasuke nunca tinha falado tanto de uma só vez e era difícil fazer com que ele falasse mais que "hmm, ok e tanto faz". Sasuke se sentia bem, um peso tinha saído de seus ombros, um peso que ele nem sabia que estava ali e era muito mais fácil respirar. Antes que perdesse a coragem e o sentimento de leveza se esvaísse, deu dois passos para frente, ficou na ponta dos pés, levou as mãos ao rosto de Naruto e lhe deu um selinho. Breve demais para o gosto de Sasuke, mas era melhor do que nada. E estava tão grato por isso. Sabia que sentiria falta daqueles lábios, do rosto de Naruto nas palmas das mãos. De segurar o mundo. Quem diria que Sasuke podia ser tão meloso? Apesar da poesia, não se arrependida como pensou que faria. E estava grato por isso também.

\- Eu vou estar no aeroporto amanhã, vou te esperar até o último minuto possível. Só para garantir... - Deu outro beijo em Naruto e se surpreendeu quando ele correspondeu. Os nervos de Sasuke explodiram e sua cabeça rodou com a surpresa. Naruto tinha o gosto mais incrível, sorvete de menta e chocolate. Com um beijo, Sasuke estava viciado. Não durou muito. - Adeus, Dobe.

E Sasuke soube, quando correu dali como se os cães do Inferno estivessem atrás dele, e mandou Itachi acelerar aquela pocilga de carro que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Naruto indo até ele ou não.


End file.
